We intend to study the metabolism of dermatan sulfate (synthesis and degradation) in cultured fibroblasts of diabetics and normal individuals, using 35SO4 and chondroitinase AC. At the same time, we are performing measurements of dermata sulfate in the urine of adult diabetics in order to see if they show the same pattern of excretion of juvenile diabetics. We will continue to measure the urinary excretion of hydroxylysine metabolites in juvenile and adult diabetics and we shall study the solubility profile of collagen synthesized by cultured fibroblasts of normal and diabetic individuals. We will continue to measure the type and degree of sulfation of GAG extracted from normal and affected areas of diabetic aortae. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: N. Di Ferrante, P.V. Donnelly and R.L. Jackson, Interaction of Plasma Lipoproteins and Glycosaminoglycans. Fed. Proc. 36, No. 3, March 1, 1977.